


Tinsel

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Decorating, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Clint and Nat decide to decorate their apartment, Lucky tries to help





	Tinsel

Clint slowly woke up surrounded by warmth.   
His eyes fluttered open, smile appearing when he saw his puppy, Lucky, curled up asleep next to him. Clint reached out and gently stroked him, making the puppy yawn and stretch.  
“Morning buddy,” Clint whispered as Lucky looked at him sleepily.   
Lucky then stood and stretched before sitting and looking at Clint expectantly, tail wagging lightly as he titled his head.  
Clint chuckled, leaning over to put his hearing aid in. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at the sight.   
Natasha was laying behind him, her red hair all over the place. She was wearing one of Clint’s purple shirts, looking peaceful as she slept.  
Clint rolled over and tucked some hair behind her ear, thumb softly brushing her cheek.   
“Nat,” He cooed, “Nat.”   
Nat groaned before her eyes fluttered open, sleepily glaring at the man in front of her. Clint couldn’t stop the goofy smile that overtook his face.   
“Good morning,” he greeted.  
“Morning,” She mumbled a little incoherent.   
“I’ll get the coffee ready,” he said, placing a light kiss on her forehead.   
“Love you,” Nat mumbled, shamelessly checking out Clint’s ass as he left the room. 

Lucky trailed Clint into the kitchen, tail wagging as Clint filled his food and water bowl.  
“There you go buddy,” Clint smiled, placing the food in front of the puppy.   
As Lucky ate Clint turned on the coffee machine and started to cook some eggs and bacon.   
Natasha walked up behind Clint and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder.   
“What’s for breakfast?” She asked with a small smile.   
“Eggs, bacon and coffee,” Clint replied, turning his head to kiss her forehead before putting the food onto plates.   
“Mm, my favourite,” Natasha said, moving over to the cupboard and taking two mugs over to the coffee machine.   
The two of them sat down at the table and ate in comfortable silence, Lucky whining until Clint gave him some bacon. 

“Nat, where are the boxes with the decorations in?” Clint called, looking for the right box.   
“Next to your archery equipment,” Nat called back.   
The two of them had decided it was time to decorate for Christmas, Clint going to look for the boxes.   
Clint emerged a few minutes later with said boxes, a look of triumph on his face,   
“Let’s do this,” he grinned as he set the boxes down.   
For the rest of the morning him and Nat put decorations up all around the apartment, Christmas songs playing in the background.   
Clint had just finished hanging some mistletoe in the door frame when a small bark caught his attention.   
“Aw Lucky,” he smiled softly, seeing Lucky tangled up in some tinsel.   
He walked over and proceeded to untangle the clumsy pup, Nat snapping pictures. Once Lucky was free, he shook himself and walked over to Natasha asking to be picked up.   
“Hey, you,” She cooed slightly, kissing the top of Lucky’s head, “your just as clumsy as Clint is.” She teased lightly.   
“Hey,” Clint said with a laugh in his voice.  
“Yes dear?” Nat replied, giving a sweet smile.   
“I’m not clumsy,” Clint said walking over, tinsel in hand.  
“You’re right, you’re an idiot,” Nat told him with a smile.  
“Maybe,” Clint agreed hooking the tinsel around Nat’s back, using it to pull her closer, “but at least I’m your idiot,” he whispered pressing his lip against Nat’s, both smiling into the kiss. Lucky, feeling left out, licked their cheek. The couple broke away with a laugh proceeding to pepper the pup with kisses, his tail wagging like crazy.


End file.
